


Modern

by TheImmortalThiefLord



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImmortalThiefLord/pseuds/TheImmortalThiefLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Clarktavia fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern

The light is blinking on Clarke's answering machine, she sees that there are four messages there. Shit. She must have forgotten to turn on her cell after the meeting. Dropping her briefcase on the floor, she grabs the phone and presses play.

"Hey Clarke!" Octavia's voice is chipper for this time of night. Clarke puts the phone on speaker and sinks onto the couch. "How are ya? Anyways, I'm just calling to say Bel and I are having a party over at my house tonight, mostly to cheer me up while Lic's gone, not that I need it, as I keep telling him, but whatever. You know how brothers are. Or maybe not, but you know. Anyways, it's at seven, so call me if you get home in time!"

Clarke sighs and looks at the clock. 7:30. She can make it over there by eight if she hurries. The blinking message light gets her attention. She presses play again and pulls her foot up to message it.   
"Hey, Clarke, it's Octavia again, just wondering if you could bring my sweatshirt with you when you come over? I think I left it on the front windowsill. Thanks!"

Clarke is guessing this means she has to go to the party. Maybe she can get someone to give her feet a good rubbing, they ache from a day of wearing six-inch 'practical' shoes.

The third message is some crap about how she won a free trip to the Caribbean, only she has to give her credit card number "for security reasons." Clarke has a good laugh over this one. The last message catches her attention.

"Hello, Clarke, It's Bellamy calling to see if you're coming to the party for O tonight? I've got something for you. Hope to see you in a couple of hours."

Clarke's heart starts skipping in a way that it hasn't in a while. She feels like it shouldn't be happening like this, but a present from Bellamy Blake? How can she resist. 

Clarke tries to get up from the couch but she ends up just sinking deeper into it. She picks up her phone and punches in the numbers. Octavia picks up on the first ring. "Clarke? Thank God! You can save me from this holy terror. I don't know what Bel was thinking, planning a party."

Clarke groans. "O, I can't get up from my couch, can you come over and help? Maybe bring Bel too?" She can hear Octavia sniggering, she can picture the glint in her eyes. 

"Ohhh, Clarke. Be there in ten!" She hangs up.

Clarke tries to neaten her hair a bit from the depth of the couch, on the off-chance that Bellamy might be coming with his sister. But it's just Octavia in the little car that pulls into Clarke's driveway. Clarke can see she's wearing the red dress Clarke bought for her for Christmas. It suits her, showing off her sexy curves and the strength of her arms and legs. Her hair is done up with a baby rose that Bellamy must have found for her. He knew how to spoil his little sister.

Octavia enters the house without knocking, locates both Clarke and her sweater in one glance, and strides over to Clarke. She pulls her up with a: "you're not ditching on me this time, Clarke!"

Octavia manages to get Clarke into the bedroom with a soft yellow dress on before Clarke collapses onto the bed. "I can't do it, O," she whines. "I just wanna sleep."

Octavia rolls her eyes and flops down next to her. "I know the feeling, but Bel's waiting for us. He's got something to show you. He's so proud of it, and you know you can't just leave him hanging. It's Bel!" 

Clarke had forgotten about the Bellamy factor. She groans and lifts herself up, her ankles cracking in her shoes. She pulls the heels off and tosses them into the huge closet. In their place she pulls on soft leather boots, well worn and cracked. The black clashes with the candlelight coloured dress, but Clarke likes it. She finds a lacy black sweater in her closet and followed Octavia out to the car.


End file.
